succ_chapters_legionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Saim-Hann
Saim Hann, literally translating to 'Quest of Enlightenment', is an Eldar Craftworld and is currently one of its largest, housing savage and nimble jet-bike riders who have a preference for lightning-speed assaults. Saim-Hann is a proud Craftworld with a highly tribalistic and rich warrior culture. The denizens of Saim-Hann choose not to follow any of the Aeldari paths created after the Fall of the Eldar but instead follow their own way of life, similar in this sense to the Exodite tribes. Broadly speaking, the members of Saim Hann can be separated into two categories, one of them is Wild Riders, the frenzied bike-riding military of the Craftworld and Windweavers, the psychically gifted seers of Saim Hann. Saim Hann is very dedicated to the annihilation of two races in particular, the savage Orks and the deathly Necrons. Saim Hann clans are usually given sanction to fight independently and with no help from others however, Clans are far more likely to mobilize when dealing with these two foes in particular. Saim Hann's World Rune is that of the Cosmic Serpent, a relevant creature in Aeldari Myth that is said to be present simultaneously in the physical and immaterial realms. Hence, the Serpent is said to know all secrets, both past and present. In the Aeldari Lexocion the word for 'snake' and 'forbidden knowledge' is identical, 'Saim'. Notable Locations Windrealms Many Craftworlds include sealed, insulated biodomes, large spherical containers within which are habitats that vegetation and plant life can thrive. In Saim-Hanni culture, these habitats are named Windrealms and are for Wild Riders to practice combat skills and training with their Jet Bikes. Serpent Shrine The warriors of Saim Hann hold the Cosmic Serpent and his demi-god spawn to a very high regard, especially considering their usage of the creature in their world-rune. As a result, the nobility of Saim-Hann have opted to construct an elaborate serpentine shrine to the elusive deity that is currently a major landmark of the world-ship. The Serpent Shrine is a giant structure with many chambers for meditation as well as beautifully wrought statues of the slithering deity in all of its multidimensional glory. Nobility Craftworld Saim-Hann has an irregular rulership to other Craftworlds, being that their bravest warriors control and command the forces of Saim-Hann as opposed to a Seer Council that leads other Craftworlds. Although, all of Saim-Hann is divided into Clans, however not all of them hold a place upon the War Council. Nine High Chieftains hold office on the War Council of Saim-Hann and they elected to that position by the warrior class of the Craftworld. The Nobility of Saim Hann each lead a Wild Rider clan and they operate atypically to other nobility in the sense of their independence. Clans of Saim-Hann are fully entitled to venture outside the Craftworld without even the knowledge of permission of the War Council, this lends to the sporadic and hectic nature that Saim-Hann brings to warfare. Stereotypes Saim-Hanni people are stereotyped to be one major thing; Savage. Due to their passion and zeal for warfare, those of Saim-Hann are often stereotyped to be mindless, bloodthirsty killing machines that lack any restraint and that would blindly kill even their kin so long as it satiates their desire for carnage. Their primarily red colour scheme often influences this stereotype, with some Aeldari joking that the colour of red was chosen to symbolise the blood in which they bathe. Faeries Faeries on Saim-Hann perform much the same function that those of Biel-Tan and work as mobile morale and energy banks for the Wild Riders. When a warrior has been pushed to the limits of fatigue, they can call upon their Faeries to help bolster them or give them a much-needed morale increase that can be the difference between life and death. Forces of Saim-Hann Saim Hann is a highly trivalistic and proud warrior faction, with great inspiration from the humble traditions of the Exodites. Saim-Hann's primary way of war is through speed and brutality, using their blistering jet bikes to blast through their foes and destroying them in a wave of zealous fury. Saim-Hann is often considered to be the most bold, wild and unhinged of the major Craftworlds and are highly territorial about their domains. Wild Riders As a previously mentioned, the Wild Riders of Saim-Hann are divided into clans and this comprises the majority of the Craftworld's population to at least some degree. They utilise a variety of jetbikes including Vypers and Wind Riders. They dedicate themself to the swiftness and agility of the Cosmic Serpent and as a result they find great kindred with the Harlequins who also partly worship the same god. Seer Council Seers of Saim-Hann are known by a myriad of different names, from Shamans, Serpent Speakers and Windweavers, these psychically gifted few of the Craftworld, in their greatest form, form the spiritual bedrock of Saim-Hann's culture. Farseers of Saim-Hann are viewed to be the closest with the Cosmic Serpent and his demigod brood and are highly venerated and respected among the Craftworld. Notable Members War Council * Gostriel Stormcry - High-Chieftain ** Narchon * Eirnin Dreamweave - High-Chieftain * Isendra Fireheart - High-Chieftain * Vigrel Moirec - High-Chieftain * Allya Icewhisper - High-Chieftain * Galandrad Fellwinter - High-Chieftain * Antariel Blazehand - High-Chieftain * Ethna Windfang - High-Chieftain Seer Council * Seona Liacyne - High Farseer. Sworn Craftworlds * Ul-Khari * Zandros Sisterworlds * Credits Edit Craftworld banner - MirageKnight32 (https://www.deviantart.com/mirageknight32)